


Things To Take In

by evanescent_ally



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst but Fluff at the Same Time?, Canonical Minor Character Death, F/M, Good Uchiha Obito, Kannabi Bridge Happens But Obito Comes Home, M/M, One-sided argument, Oneshot, Time Travel, everyone's still dead though, implied panic attack, no beta as always, this actually hurts a lot haha, worldbuilding? never heard of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescent_ally/pseuds/evanescent_ally
Summary: Kakashi's Team 7 is offered a glimpse into a future most of them will ever get to see.Rewritten!!
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 24
Kudos: 361





	1. Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> This has been rewritten, so most of the comments are kind of outdated. I'll be posting the old version as an extra chapter as well! Hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> And yes, Obito does have a transplant eye.
> 
> CW: talk of suicide

His eyebrows furrow as he leans further over Minato-sensei's arm. "Time-Glimpse? What the hell is that even supposed to mean?"

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Kakashi remarks, lilt too harsh to be teasing. "Think about it."

"Kashi-kun!" Rin scolds, and Obito silently thanks her- blatantly turning away to hide the burning feeling in his eyes. The other boy scoffs from behind him, muttering something under his breath. Probably an apology of some sort.

Hah. Not even the great Kakashi is immune to Rin's puppy eyes.

No one is. 

Minato's soothing, stern voice comes again, harsher than it'd been before. "Invalidating Obito's questions will do nothing but slow us down and put the mission in danger."

Kakashi visibly stiffens at that, clicking his teeth together in response. Obito lifts his goggles up and wipes his eyes on his sleeve, going back to watching their teacher's firm study of the scroll in his hands. 

"Hypothetically, we'd be able to see into the future by a couple years or so by projecting our consciousnesses into that time period-" he explains, thinly veiled excitement dripping off of his voice. "-rather than our bodies."

Obito grins. "So...also hypothetically, we'd be able to see me as Hokage?"

Rin giggles encouragingly at that, the sound instilling confidence into him. "That sounds really impressive, actually.

"Yeah, yeah! And maybe all the rules are different! And, oh! My Sharingan would be on the monument! Maybe-" He stops himself, blushing madly. "-I dunno."

_Maybe you'll be my girlfriend by then._

"That's assuming you ever get it," Kakashi comments offhandedly, snapping him out of his daze.

"You jealous?"

"No. Of course not. I just think that this is something that should be reported rather than messed with."

"Priss. When are you going to get that stick out of your ass?"

"When you finally learn how to think."

"Fu-"

"Obito!" Rin hisses, glancing over at Minato-sensei, who's sitting in the middle of a triangle drawn in the dust on the floor. The dust they still haven't finished cleaning.

He pouts. Why's she only scolding him, anyway?

The asshole's the one who started this whole thing.

Her eyes- they've always been so, so _expressive_ and he could literally get lost in them- seem to ask a quiet question as she frowns over at their teacher. 

"On each point." he answers easily, the order unsaid but still there. They follow immediately, drawn in to the excited warmth radiating off of his smile, never fading as he puts his hands together. "If you're scared, we can stop now."

Kakashi still seems reluctant as Obito glances over at him, frown visible through his mask and brows drawn together. Rin doesn't seem much better off, but she nods, smiling that same trademark smile and everything is okay again. 

He doesn't know what the future's going to be, what's going to happen along the way...but he has an odd feeling that her smile's going to be there, guiding him like she always has. And so is Kakashi, as much as he gets on Obito's nerves sometimes.

They're going to be there. In one way or another. 

Even if him and Rin don't end up together. Even if her and Bakakashi end dating someday- 

He shudders involuntarily, exclaiming his approval. 

They're going to be with him. 

In one way or another. 

(He doesn't really want to think of the alternative that's always in the back of his mind.) 

**o-o-o-o**

They're engulfed in a too-bright white glow, a surreal feeling quickly overtaking their bodies. It's an oddly pleasant sensation, leaving warm tingles behind as the brightness fades into a room.

Obito blinks away the black spots dancing at the corners of his vision, flinching back at the odd aura surrounding the room. It's almost suffocating with how tense it feels, the way it could be cut with a knife. 

The room itself is casual, homey, even, if you ignore the way it feels so oddly wrong. The pictures hung probably haven't been taken yet, each frame a pastel orange that compliments the blue of the accent wall behind it- are of who he can tell is Kakashi and a weirdly familiar guy at each other's throats, one of Kushina-nee and Minato-sensei, then one with all of them minus Obito. Then one with the same weird guy and no Rin. The smiles are a little harder, barely even there. He only recognizes the official team picture on the ebony table in front of it, candles lit in a row- green and yellow in a set with purple farther off to the side. The flames are dancing, flickering, light bouncing off the surrounding area as the only light in the area.

He gulps. 

It looks almost like an altar.

The rest of the walls are an off-white, cream sort of color that leads into an open kitchen that Obito can't see from their spot, the rest of the living room furnished in the same wood and a lighter blue than the accent wall. There's no one here, though, even as Minato-sensei walks around and examines. Rin's breath is sharp as she stares up at the picture frames, hands trembling. He puts a gentle hand on her shoulder while Kakashi swallows. 

He's the only one in every photo, silver hair sticking out like a sore thumb.

Obito flinches away from the table as a door opens- revealing that same guy- and he stares at the scars that engulf half his face, swirling up and around in patterns, eyes glancing back at the front of the room, where the door is. He...looks a lot like an Uchiha with sharp features and really cool scars. 

Minato-sensei's breath hitches and he knows why when he steps back and realizes his arms are completely different skin tones, the same white leading all the way down to his right foot. He's at least four inches taller than their sensei, towering above.

"Fucking Kakashi." He mutters under his breath, fists clenching and unclenching nervously as he makes his way over to the table and strikes a match. That's definitely him. His hand moves skillfully, lighting the white candle on the stand like he has a million times before. His eyes, especially his left one are puffy and reddish, like he's been crying. He's almost _trembling_. "When's the prick going to get home?"

The purple candle flickers wordlessly in response and he laughs bitterly. "As always, Rin. As always."

It hits them like a bomb. 

That- that's _him_. That's _Obito_ , with his half his face twisted up and half his body replaced and a what looks like a wedding ring on that same hand. One that looks almost exactly like Minato-sensei's, three small jewels clustered together in the middle just like his. 

And the purple and the green and the yellow mean Rin and Kushina-nee and Minato-sensei.

Which would mean...

Kakashi sniffs as Rin leans further into Obito, crying. Minato's speechless as he gapes.

"It's almost like I can feel your guys' chakra. Huh. I guess those five years in the afterlife have done you good, sensei." The joke is barely something to laugh at, but the older version of Obito chuckles anyway. "I know you'd actually be yelling at me right now though, Rin. My shit life choices were all made because _you_ weren't there to stop me, you meanie." 

He reaches into the flame of the purple candle, _Rin's_ candle, and presses a pale- not white, just pale- finger to the wick and it goes out with a puff of smoke. The yellow one is put out next, the green glowing a gentle blue right before its wick is pressed between his fingers.

The sound of the front door clicking open sounds out through the room and the older him's nostalgic expression dissipates, shoulders relaxing completely.

An older Kakashi, this time, walks through the door, pulling off his gloves. "Tadaima."

"..."

He looks up, hitai-ate that's pulled over one eye being pulled off in one swift movement. The older Kakashi keeps his left eye closed until he blinks rapidly and reveals a three-tomoe Sharingan. Obito just stares at him for a moment, scoffing.

What?

"Babe-"

Obito- the younger one- chokes. What the _fuck_. Younger Kakashi's jaw hangs open, tears forgotten as he wipes his eyes on his sleeve. 

"Save it. Go take a fucking shower first, you asshole. Carpet's getting blood on it."

And just like that, he's gone, leaving the other man to toe off his shoes and throw what's probably an ANBU vest into the hamper that's oddly out of place.

There's an identical ring on Kakashi's left ring finger. 

So-

_"Babe-"_

-that means-

_"Obito, get your ass back in here-"_

_-_ they're married.

Him and Kakashi are...

Kakashi, _his_ Kakashi, god, it feels so fucking weird _saying_ that knowing that they end up together of _all things_ , apparently haven't killed each other yet. 

It's almost enough to distract from the fact that there are pictures of his family and corresponding candles- that are talked to and lit like they are when those people are dead by this point. 

Almost.

The tears don't stop for Obito, and he needs to pull up his goggles to see. 

**o-o-o-o**

"Asshole."

"I said I was sorry, 'bito. I got you ramen and everything."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're three days late."

Kakashi groans, toweling his hair, mask somehow back in place. "We got held up in Ame. And three days is relatively lucky."

"It just sucks when I'm not there to save your ass all the time."

"Wow, nice observation. Did you come up with that all by yourself, love?"

Minato-sensei sighs, probably wondering why they're still bickering. 

"ANBU isn't good for suicidal people, 'kashi."

Rin shifts at that. 

"Says you."

"Not really, no."

"The fact that I deserve to die doesn't make me suicidal, idiot."

Obito- the older one- scoffs. "We aren't having this conversation again."

It's apparently a topic that's been talked about a lot.

"I'm right though, aren't I?"

"Kakashi, we were both too late. For everyone."

"That doesn't change the fact that it was _my_ hand-"

"And the fact that it was your hand doesn't change that it _she_ jumped in front of _you_."

"Minato-sensei could've gotten there in time if I hadn't used Chidori. We could've helped her. Unsealed the Sanbi."

"Seriously? You're blaming yourself for using the jutsu that you've spent _ages_ -"

"I could've used my Sharingan. I could've predicted Rin's move if I tried a little harder."

Why does Kakashi have a Sharingan, anyway? What's with the scars on Obito's face? 

Why was Rin's death ruled a suicide?

"Dumbass. It's been like seven years already. If she was here you'd already be six feet under for not getting over this."

He snorts in response, pressing his face into Obito's shoulder. "Imagine what Kushina'd do."

Everyone- physical and not- shudders at that. 

"I'm pretty sure she was close to offing you by the time you tried to...hah."

"Pfft. Am I forgiven now?"

"Nah."

"Obitooooo..."

"No."

Kakashi pulls his mask down and kisses him anyway.

Obito feels like they're not supposed to be here, like they're protruding on some overly intimate moment-

Rin makes a noise that oddly similar to a squeak, while sensei won't even look. Kakashi's face is pretty much dyed red, the tips of his ears a warm pink. 

-which they kind of are.

Obito's never been so grateful for light before.

**o-o-o-o**

"Eh? Minato-sensei, why's your face so red?"


	2. Original

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ihis is the original version that I really don't like haha-
> 
> but I know a lot of people liked it so it's still here.

Oh, come on. This was an entirely new level of cruel, even for the Shinobi world.

Three years! Three years spent meticulously engineering a (long abandoned) time travel jutsu that could barely be of use, for what? For Rin to literally come across a scroll that could bring them a glimpse of their future? On a D-rank nonetheless!

Namikaze Minato silently cursed Kami as he attempted to decipher the seals on the scroll- colored a striking obsidian with a faded lavender trim, white ink creating markings on the dark paper. His two Genin leaned into both of his sides, peering at the scroll, while Kakashi stood off to the side indifferently. Minato wasn't having that.

"Kakashi, come here. I want you to take a look at this."

He complied begrudgingly, unable to argue with his sensei. He lightly pushed Obito to the side and watched as Minato unrolled the paper. Obito didn't protest, but Rin shot him a look. "Time-Glimpse."

"Time...glimpse?" The Uchiha asks, head tilted to the side. "What does that mean?"

"Idiot." Kakashi mutters, ignoring Obito's rising anger.

"Hey! It was just a question! Not everyone's a natural genius!"

Before he can retort, Minato sends his chunin student a pointed glare, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, it was just a question, Kakashi," he replies, turning to Obito. "What I think it means is that we'll be able to see a part of the future, like a glimpse of it- hence the name."

"Whoa! So we're going to see me as Hokage?" Kakashi rolls his eyes and Rin smiles encouragingly.

"Possibly, but we have no idea as to exactly when it'll take us to, considering it even works." Minato was unusually jittery- in a good way- at the prospect. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity that he wasn't willing to pass up.

"I still want to try. It sounds cool!"

"I'm not against the idea." The blonde strokes his chin thoughtfully. "And honestly, the theory seems sound..."

"Wait, shouldn't we report this to the Hokage? It's too-"

Rin sighs, putting a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "Let them have their fun, Kakashi-kun."

He shrugs her off but listens. An excited Obito was too much to deal with. Especially if Minato was fueling the flame with his own. "Hn."

Soon enough, the three students are sitting in a triangular shape, surrounding their teacher as instructed. Minato flashes a few hand seals, the scroll unrolled on the floor in front of him; Ox, Tiger, Serpent, Dragon. "Time-Glimpse!"

_

They're engulfed in white light, a surreal feeling quickly overtaking their bodies. It's an oddly pleasant sensation, leaving warm tingles behind as the brightness fades into a room.

_

Minato blinks away the light, adjusting to the dim lighting of the room they've appeared in. He looks It's a casual living room, if a little messy. The couches- two of them, are a steel grey, contrasting with the ebony wood coffee table and the dark blue and white swirls of the pillows littering the seats. A dark-haired man sat in the middle of the longer couch, chin resting on his knees, arms cradling his legs.

Kakashi stares at the dark-haired male on the couch, darting his eyes from him to Obito. "I think that's you."

Rin nods, concern seeping through her delicate features as she steps toward the couch. "He has an Uchiha crest on his shirt."

Minato studies the older male, crouching in front of his face. He certainly looks like Obito, minus the baby fat, adding chiseled features in its place. His breathing was soft and strained, tear stains running down his cheeks. He was blankly staring ahead, fists clenching and unclenching. Post-panic attack, it seemed. "It seems like it." The blonde steps back towards his students, gesturing them to come closer. This Obito couldn't see them.

The sound of a lock turning caught everyone's attention, bringing it to the front door. A silver haired male stepped inside, mask and clothes mangled and covered in dirt. He seems tired as he steps into the room, holding a takeout bag reading 'Ichiraku Ramen'. "Tadaima."

Obito doesn't reply to Kakashi's greeting. "You're late. By three days." His gaze is steely, pointed at the older Hatake.

"We got held up in Rain Country," he answers, closing the door behind him.

"You scared me, 'Kashi." His voice is sullen, eyes dark, a very un-Obito-like look gracing his features.

"I got you ramen?" The male offers, worried eyes focused on the Uchiha as he holds up the bag.

He softens as he takes it, pulling the other down onto the couch and into his body. "Kakashi."

"Obito." The silver-haired male brushes his now-bare thumb against the other's cheek, a gesture far too intimate to be interpreted as friendly by Team 7. "What's wrong?"

Kakashi- the ten-year-old one, breathes in sharply, glancing to the younger Obito. He awkwardly returns the gaze before they look back at the couch. Rin is smiling knowingly, an unfamiliar glint in her eyes. Minato seems amused.

"I want you to stop going on suicide missions." The older Obito exhales, voice steadier.

The amusement and smiles fade.

"I know. I'm planning on resigning from ANBU soon. I just need time," Kakashi says, voice barely higher than a whisper. "It's going to be okay."

A tear runs down the Uchiha's cheek as Kakashi presses his masked lips against his forehead.

"I- just- I don't want to keep waking up wondering if you're still alive, 'Kashi. You're all I have left." He leans into the other's torso, tears soaking into his shirt.

All he has left...? Then Rin was gone by this point, most likely him and Kushina as well. The thought saddened Minato. Kakashi didn't correct him.

"I love you." Obito whispers. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Kakashi returns. "I'll try to talk to Lord Third tomorrow, okay?

He buries his face farther into his partner's under armor, still trembling.

"Your hair is going to get all messed up, crybaby."

Obito looks up smugly, tugging Kakashi's mask down and pressing his lips against the other's in a chaste kiss. It's returned immediately, much to his younger counterpart's displeasure. "We could always take a shower."

Team 7 gapes at the kiss and the...implication. Obito is blushing up a storm. Minato and Rin look flustered. Kakashi's face is significantly less red than the other three's, but a light blush is rising above his mask.

"Pervert." He leans in again for a more heated kiss.

"Says you." Obito murmurs softly.

The younger Obito subconsciously reaches for Kakashi's hand, and he receives a squeeze from the silver-haired boy. The bright light comes back, and their surroundings are once again the old house they'd been assigned to clean.

The scroll is gone, and so are the memories that came with it.


End file.
